The present invention relates to pressure transducers for sensing the pressure of a fluid being conveyed in a pipe.
A pressure transducer conventionally includes a piercing needle which can be advanced to engage and pierce a clamped pipe which is carrying fluid under pressure. The pressurized fluid flows through the pierced hole and communicates with a solid state pressure sensor which can supply sensed pressure data to an electronics package for computational or other use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a pressure transducer wherein the sensor is isolated in an inert protective fluid which transmits the pressure to the sensor.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following portion of this specification and from the accompanying drawings which illustrate, in accordance with the mandate of the patent statutes, a presently preferred embodiment incorporating the principles of the invention.